


Brother Bear

by Talitha_Koum



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brother Bear - Freeform, Disney Quotes, Disney References, Family Bonding, Gen, No editing we die like mne, Somewhat, Wayne Gala (DCU), adjusted so as to not be obvious, gala fic, no muss no fuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talitha_Koum/pseuds/Talitha_Koum
Summary: Dick slips a Disney reference into a speech, Tim only realizes because Jason sneaks into his own memorial gala to finish the quote.





	Brother Bear

Galas were the worst. Especially the ones in memory of Tim’s not-actually-dead-but-still-legally-dead older brother.

The Jason Todd-Wayne Memorial Gala was in full swing, and Tim was bored out of his mind. He really wished Jason would just be willing to be declared alive again so they could stop doing these, but for some reason that hadn’t happened yet.

He walked into the ballroom, an easy smile on his face, and surreptitiously glanced down at his watch. Bruce had said he had to be here for a minimum of two hours before he could bow out on some excuse or another. Anything less would seem disrespectful to his dearly-departed brother’s memory. Never mind the fact that, due to the timelines of adoptions and all that, Tim technically has no reason to have ever _really_ gotten to know Jason.

“It’s the principle of the thing.” Had been Bruce’s response when Tim brought it up.

So, here he was, laughing and joking with people who were really only in attendance to show off their own wealth, and ignore the fact that he had three active cases that he could be making progress on, doing something beneficial.

He almost sighs with relief when Bruce comes to the stage to give a speech. It means that he can grab a drink, ‘non-alcoholic, Timmy. You’re only seventeen!’, and stand off to the side of the room, rather than interacting with everyone.

Bruce’s speech is beautiful, and emotional. Tim briefly wonders if Alfred actually wrote, considering how ‘emotionally constipated’ (as Jason calls it) Bruce can be. Then he shakes his head. Sure, Bruce sometimes fails to come up with the words he wants to say, but he had time to prepare for this. It’s only when emotional conversations come up unexpectedly that he struggles

Tim pulls himself from his thoughts in time to hear Bruce’s closing statement, and then his introduction of his oldest son, Dick Grayson.

Dick stepped up on the stage and made his way over the podium. He welcomes everyone, and then begins his speech, “As you all know, six years ago, I lost my dear brother, Jason.”

Out of nowhere, Tim hears a quiet snort followed by a soft voice, “Quit telling everyone I’m dead!”

He whirled around to see Jason Todd standing behind him in the flesh, just barely hidden in the shadow of the curtain.

“What are you doing here?” Tim hissed, glancing around to make sure that nobody else had seen the so-called dead boy, who for some reason had decided to show up at his own memorial gala.

Jason only grinned at him, raising a finger up to his lips before pointing at Dick, who was still speaking, seemingly unaware of the fact Jason was in attendance. “Truth be told, sometimes I almost feel as though I can still hear his voice, laughing and joking as though he never left us.”

“I told you, woman, I’m right here!” Again, Jason muttered under his breath, snickering just loudly enough for Tim to hear.

“Jason, seriously what –” Tim froze as he realized what Jason had been doing. “Brother Bear. You snuck into a gala, your _memorial_ gala, so that you could make a Disney reference?” He looked at the stage just in time to see Dick glance their way, clearly seeing Jason, before going back to his speech, hiding a grin. “Oh my g- did you and Dick plan this? Bruce is going to kill you!”

“Batman doesn’t kill.” Jason reminds him, a little too gleefully.

“Yeah, I know, but still, Jay-” Tim stops when Jason waves his hand, cutting him off.

“Dick mentioned he was putting the reference in the other day. I didn’t actually come here, and risk being seen, _just_ to give you an aneurysm. That was a small perk.” He glances at the ornate clock that hangs over the stage. “How do you feel about getting out of here early? I need a hand on a case.”

Tim looks up at the stage, to see that Bruce is watching them. He cranes his neck towards Jason, and nearly lets out a cheer when Bruce nods, giving him permission to go.

He turns toward Jason and grins, “What do you got?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I don't know what this is. I had the quote pop in my head, and the realization that they could actually do this. Enjoy.


End file.
